


Ashton Returns!

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Appendicitis, Gen, Hospital, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sick Ashton, appendix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>excerpt: “M-M-MUMMY!!” I yell, collapsing to my knees at the bottom of the stairs.<br/>“ASHTON!?” mum calls, running to me, “Oh my goodness! Honey what’s happening?!”<br/>“I… I… I don’t feel well!” I say, breathing quickly, still gripping my side.<br/>“What’s wrong, honey?” mum asks, I can tell she’s freaked out but trying to stay calm like mums do. <br/>“I don’t know BUT IT HHHUUURRRTTTSS!!” I say, finally letting the tears flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashton Returns!

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of Ashton's recent hospital stay. I don't know Ashton or any one in/related to 5SOS. this is all based off of research, tv, and personal experience. enjoy!
> 
> Also- thanks to my best friend Danielle for editing this for me.

**_Ashton’s POV_ **

“Mum! Harry! Lauren! I’m home!” I call, walking in the door.

“ASHTON!” mum calls, running over and hugging me.

“Ash!” Harry and Lauren call, running and tripping over each other to get to me. I laugh, hugging them. God, I missed my family!

“Kids, let Ash get his stuff up to his room while I finish making supper. I want you two to wash up, okay?” Mum said, pulling Harry off of me.

“Yes, mum!” my siblings say as the run off towards the hallway bathroom. I roll my eyes and carry my bags up the stairs. I smile seeing my childhood bedroom. It at least gives me some sort of normalcy in my currently crazy life. I see that it was almost exactly how I left it. Shit scattered around on my desk, my XBOX controller still on my nightstand where I had left it, my red comforter and black sheets still tossed aside on the bed from the morning I left, and my stuffed dog I’ve had as long as I can remember, still tucked into my covers. I see some laundry, that I’m assuming mum did for me after I left, sitting on the top of my dresser. I smile and put the laundry away before throwing my dirty items into the wash basket in the corner of my room. I smile grabbing my stuffed dog and hug it close. Man it felt good to be home! I sit for a moment before grabbing my phone and texting the lads. Yes, I just left them but I already miss them. We’re like brothers and its weird not having the around.

_To Mikey, Luke, and Cal (group message)_

Hey lads. M’home- it feels good!

_From Luke_

Hell yes. I’m literally curled up with my dog on my bed eating Cheetos. It’s amazing.

_From Cal_

GUYS! MY MUM GOT THE GIANT JAR OF VEGEMITE FROM THE STORE!

_To Mikey, Luke, and Cal_

Really Cal? That’s the thing you’re most excited about?

_From Mikey_

I’m tired….

_From Luke_

Me too…. I’m gonna take a nap, jet lag is killing me!

_To Mikey, Luke, and Cal_

Its supper time here, I’ll text you lads later. Miss you! <3

_From Cal_

Bye Ash! Bye Mikes! Bye Lukey!

_From Mikey_

Bye assholes! Love you!!!

_From Luke_

M’tired…. Someone come cuddle… love you lads…. Byeee

 

I laugh and put my phone in my pocket then hurry down the stairs to where my mum was setting supper on the table. Harry attaches himself to my side.

“I missed you, Ash!” He says excitedly. I smile down at him.

“Bet I missed you more little man.” I said, hugging him close. Lauren gives me another hug before plopping down at the table.

“Harry get off of your brother so you both can sit and eat!” mum called. I laugh, shoving Harry playfully.

“Yeah! Get off of me loser!” I say laughing, I really missed this. We sit down and I smile- mum made sausage and turkey stuffed peppers- one of my favorites! I talk with my family and tell them the stories of tour.

I spend the night watching TV and playing board games with them, it’s nice, normal, easy.

I go upstairs around midnight, brushing my teeth and stripping down to my boxers and crawling into bed. I slowly nod off, waking around 4 am feeling rather warm, so I kick my covers off only to feel cold again. I pull on just my sheet and sigh- that was a bit better.

I slowly fall back asleep. When I wake around ten the next morning I pull on a tank top- which I realized belonged to Luke- then a pair of pajama bottoms and walk down the stairs. Mum had cinnamon buns and tea waiting. I smile, kissing her cheek.

“Thanks mum.” I say, smiling, taking the plate and mug she had for me. I sit in front of the TV on the couch next to Lauren. She was watching some fashion show so I grab the remote to change it.

“ASHTON!” she yells, reaching for the remote.

“I’m just messing with you Lauren. I haven’t been here to do that in months!” I said laughing as I hand her the remote back.

“You’re an arse.” She said, punching me playfully.

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

I grab my cinnamon bun and take a bite. It was so good, but as soon as I swallow the bite, my stomach turns. I feel really nauseous. I put the cinnamon bun down and grab my tea, taking small sips.

My phone buzzes next to me.

_From Luke_

Jetlag sucks!

_To Luke_

M’aware

_From Luke_

Good night with the family last night?

_To Luke_

Yeah, it was great. I really missed them. Hbu?

_From Luke_

Yeah. I missed home.

_To Luke_

Are we doing anything today? Like band-wise?

_From Luke_

Idk, want to like hang out? We don’t have promo or anything.

_To Luke_

Maybe later, I’m feeling a bit ill right now. It’s probably just the jetlag, but I feel like I’m gonna be sick.

_From Luke_

Aw Ash! Maybe you should go back to bed?

_To Luke_

Maybe, I’m gonna hang out here on the couch with Lauren for a while.

_From Luke_

Okay, text me later if you wanna hang out.

I spend most of the day lying around, just tired. Later in the afternoon I go out with the lads, grabbing a bite to eat, even though I can barely get anything down without feeling sick, and hanging out. We have a fun night together before all going home. I walk in the front door and smile as my mum comes up and hugs me. I’ve honestly missed cuddling with mum.

I grab some water and go upstairs to find Lauren sitting on my bed.

“Um? Hi?” I say, confused.

“Hey Ash…” She said frowning. My big brother instincts immediately kick in.

“Hey now, why the sad face pretty one?”

“C-can w-we t-talk?”

“Always princess. What’s going on?”

“I need… advice…”

“Okay, what on?”

“A boy….”

“Uh…” I say laughing, “Okay babe, I’ll try to help you.”

“So I like this boy, right? And he likes me, but it’s like, he hasn’t made a move yet…”

“Maybe you could just be like ‘hey do you wanna come over and like study or something?’ and see what he says?

“That’s a good idea, Ash! I’m nervous though….I don’t want him to think I’m weird or anything…”

“Don’t be nervous babe, it’ll be fine. And if he’s mean to you I’ll kick his arse. And to be honest kiddo, if you’re just yourself, there is no way he can think you’re anything but lovely.”

Lauren smiled and hugged me, “thanks Ash.”

“Any time little sister.” I said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

 

I sigh and lie down on my bed as she leaves. I really wasn’t feeling well. I snuggle into my covers and fall asleep. When I wake in the morning to my alarm I have a terrible stomach ache. I ignore it and begin to get ready, shoving down and piece of vegemite toast and hurrying outside to wait for the car that was going to be sent to pick me and the other lads up. We had some promo today and honestly I was excited for it. I love meeting fans and doing promo stuff.

The car arrives not too long later and I climb in, snuggling into Luke.

“You okay, Ashy?” Luke asked.

“Yeah.” I reply.

“You’re warm, do you feel alright?”

“I feel cold not warm…”

“Uh-oh, you’re not getting ill are you Ash?”

“Nah, I was just snuggled in my blankets as of ten minutes ago.”

“Okay….”

 

We spend the day doing a radio interviews, a TV interview, talking with fans, signing autographs, and other promo. As the day progresses, I begin to feel awful- not just bad, but like I’m dying. The dull ache in my stomach slowly becomes unbearable! Now anytime I moved there was a sudden sharp, agonizing pain in my right side. As we begin to close down the activities of the day, I hunch over and vomit just outside of our car.

“Shit! Ashton!” Calum calls, leaning out of the car.

“M’okay.” I reply, wiping my mouth with my shirt. I so wasn’t okay but I didn’t need to worry my boys.

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” Michael yelled, “You just threw up everything, Ash!”

“Trust me, I’m fine guys. I swear, I think it was just all that grease from lunch. You know I don’t do well with a lot of greasy food.”

“He has a point...” Calum said.

“He’s ill! He was warm this morning!” Luke said.

“M’fine guys! Let’s just get home yeah? I’m exhausted.” I reply.

I stand and almost double over in excruciating pain but I force myself to stand and get in the car. As we drive home, I fall asleep against the window. I’m suddenly awoken by someone shaking me. I open my eyes to find Michael smiling at me.

“We’re at your place, Ash. Go get some rest, yeah?” he said smiling.

I nod and get out of the car, holding my side a bit and bid the lads a goodbye. I walk in the house and take a shaky breath, standing up straight.

“MUM! I’M HOME!” I call.

“Hey sweetie! How was your day?” she called back.

“Good! Where are you?”

“Kitchen!”

I walk into the kitchen, pain radiating through me.

Mum was washing dishes.

“Need any help?” I ask

“No thanks baby. I got it. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You look like you’ve been sick.”

“Oh yeah,” I say trying to play it off, “We had a lot of greasy food today at lunch. I threw up a little while ago. I’m not good with grease- it never agrees with me.”

“Poor baby. Why don’t you go rest yeah?”

“M’kay. I am kind of tired from today. I think I’m gonna go lie down in bed for a bit.”

“Okay baby. Do you want me to come get you for supper or let you sleep?”

“If I’m asleep don’t wake me.”

Mum nods and I make my way up to bed. I brush my teeth quickly to get the taste of vomit from my mouth before lying down. I slowly nod off, waking some time later. As soon as I wake, the pain now is more than I can take. I cry out and stand up, doubling over. I grab onto my bed and sob for a moment. After a few moments the pain subsides for just a moment. Just long enough for me to stumble to the stairs. I make my way down the stairs, griping my side for my life.

“M-M-MUMMY!!” I yell, collapsing to my knees at the bottom of the stairs.

“ASHTON!?” mum calls, running to me, “Oh my goodness! Honey what’s happening?!”

“I… I… I don’t feel well!” I say, breathing quickly, still gripping my side.

“What’s wrong, honey?” mum asks, I can tell she’s freaked out but trying to stay calm like mums do.

“I don’t know BUT IT HHHUUURRRTTTSS!!” I say, finally letting the tears flow.

“Okay, okay, we’re going to the hospital. Just relax baby. Can you stand up?”

I stand, doubled over, side incredibly painful. Mum helps me into the car after yelling for Harry and Lauren to get into the car. I lie curled up in the back seat, crying softly. I manage to text Luke.

_To Luke_

Going to the hospital. Something’s wrong. Text you more later.

_From Luke_

Shit, Ash! I knew you were ill! I’ll get the other guys and we’ll be there soon, okay?

 

I don’t find the strength to respond. Mum pulls into the emergency entrance and helps me out, hurrying me in.

“Mum, I’m f-fine. G-go get H-Harry a-and Lauren.”

She nods, kissing my head before running back out.

A nurse quickly hurries over to me.

“What’s going on honey?” she asked

“M-my s-side h-h-hurts!!” I say, doubling over once more.

She nods, grabbing a wheelchair and helping me to sit down, hurrying me into a room. The nurse gets me into an emergency room and helped me onto a bed.

“Okay honey, do you think you can change into this for me?” She asked, sitting a hospital gown on the bed next to me. I nod and sit up, letting out a scream, shaking my head. No, no I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t sit up.

Just then mum, Harry and Lauren run in.

“Are you his mum?” the nurse asks.

“Yes. Is he okay!?” mum replies.

“We aren’t sure yet. Can you help him change into this please? I’ll be back in in two minutes.” She said, patting the ugly hospital gown.

“Yes, okay, thank you,” mum said to the nurse, hurrying towards me, “Harry, Lauren! Go sit over there in the corner for me please.”

My siblings go and sit in the corner, watching me and mum fearfully.

“Mum it hurts!” I say, holding onto her.

“I know baby. We’ll get it sorted out soon, yeah? Let’s get you changed. Can you sit up?”

I shake my head, I couldn’t sit up. It hurt too much.

Mum nods and helps me to change despite me being curled up in a ball. Moments later the nurse walks in.

“I’m gonna take some blood, okay kiddo?” the nurse said. I gulp. I hate needles. Mum comes and sits next to me, holding my right hand, putting a hand on my cheek as the nurse takes my left arm.

“Look at me Muffin, you’re gonna be fine, I promise. Just focus on mummy, okay? Deep breathe sweet one.” Mum said, just talking to me. I feel a pinch and I tense up which in turn made the pain in my side worse, I let out a sob, curling up more, trying not to vomit.

“M’seeing stars….” I mumble.

Just then another person walks in.

“Hi there, I’m Dr. Dawson. I’m gonna be taking care of you today. What seems to be going on?” a very young, and pretty may I add, male doctor says.

“M’side hurts…” I said.

“What kind of pain is it, Ashton?” Dr. Dawson asks.

“S-started out a-as a d-dull a-ache,” I sniffle, “b-but now i-its l-like s-sharp stinging p-pain!” I say curling up more as it intensifies.

“Okay, I’ll have Nurse McKenzie get you started on some pain medicine, okay? And I’ll get this bloodwork to the lab. I have an idea of what’s going on. I’ll be back in just a few minutes.”

I nod, sniffling, as the doctor leaves.

“You’re gonna feel a little pinch again kiddo. It’s gonna take a few minutes to work, okay?” Nurse McKenzie says. I start to cry again. My mum just strokes my cheek, talking to me.

I lie there once Nurse McKenzie is finished and sniffle. I look over and see Harry and Lauren looking terrified. I smile at them, trying to reassure them that I’m okay.

Dr. Dawson walks in again and smiles.

“Hey Ashton, so your blood work is in the lab being processed now. I want to do to quick psychical exam of your belly, okay? I know it’s gonna hurt, but can you lie on the back for me?” he asked.

I nod and lie on my back letting out a gasp, shaking a bit. My mum takes my hand again, rubbing my shoulder, reminding me to breathe. Dr. Dawson proceeds to press on my belly. It’s a little painful on the left side, worse when he gets to the middle, and when he presses on my right side, I let out a scream like you could not believe. My mum even jumped in her chair at the sound of it. Dr. Dawson apologized and nods.

“Okay, I’m almost completely sure I know what’s going on, even without the bloodwork, but I want to do one last test just to be sure, okay? I’ll be back in just a second.” Dr. Dawson said as he hurried from the room. A moment later he returned with a big bulky machine. I groan, the medicine wasn’t working yet and IT HURT!

I cover my mouth, eyes widening, looking at my mum. She knows the look, having three kids. She grabs the waste bin next to me and holds it next to me. I vomit and cry, I hate getting sick. When I’m finished Dr. Dawson smiles softly.

“Okay, Ashton, I’m going to just take a real quick look inside you, okay?” he said with a smile.

I nod, gripping the sheets in pain. Lying on my back was making this like 100x worse!

Dr. Dawson takes a little computer mouse like thing and presses it to my belly, down near my right side. I scream, breathing quickly, he was pushing too hard, it hurt so bad. I hear multiple pairs of footsteps hurrying outside the room.

“ASHTON!?” a familiar voice calls. Calum.

I look up at him, tensing up, bad idea!

“Ashton, I need you to stay still. Just relax. Deep breaths.”

I choke on a sob, tensing up. WHY WASN’T THE MEDICINE WORKING YET?!

“Oh Ashton!” Luke said, “I knew something wasn’t right this morning! I’m so sorry!”

I look at him and shake my head, trying to tell him it’s not his fault.

“Okay, let me go get the blood work. But I’m 99% sure, I know what’s going on with ya kiddo. Gimme five minutes.” Dr. Dawson said, hurrying out with the machine.

I immediately curl up into a ball and let out a sob.

“M-mum! B-bin!” I gasp, covering my mouth again. Mum sighs, holding the waste bin up for me again, brushing my curls from my forehead, gasping.

“Ash, you’re burning up!” She said. I push the bin away when I’m finished and wipe my mouth.

“I feel cold mummy.” I say, sniffling. She sighs, stroking my cheek.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked.

“We’re not sure, right now, Michael,” mum said, “but the doctor thinks he knows what’s going on.”

Nurse McKenzie walks in moments later.

“How’re you feeling Ashton?” she asked.

“It hurts…” I say, breathing quickly.

“Okay, I’ll up your meds, okay? I’m not sure why it’s not working, but we’ll get you out of pain, okay?”

I nod and she ups the medication on my IV. Luke climbs on the bed and gently pulls me into his lap, holding me as I curl up. Calum and Mikey join the cuddle soon.

Dr. Dawson walks in and smiles.

“You’ve got appendicitis, Ashton. We’re gonna have to operate. Someone will be down in just a few minutes to come get you, okay? Then you’ll be moved to a recovery room a few floors up since you’ll be here for a few days.

The lads, mum, and the kids gasps. I just cuddle into the lads.

About 15 minutes later another doctor walks in and takes me for surgery. Once we’re in a very cold room which I assume is the Operating Room, a very kind nurse places a mask over my face and I’m told to take deep breaths and count backwards from 15. I get to ten before I’m drifting off into a world unknown.

I’m slowly opening my eyes. It’s rather dark. I sit up and gasp.

“Ash?” a voice calls, I blink a few times. It was Mikey.

“H-hey.” I croak.

“Here, have a sip of water.” Mikey said, helping me sit up just enough to take a sip, before lying my back down.

“W-what time i-is it?” I ask, still incredibly tired and out of it.

“Bout 4 am.”

“What’re you doin up?”

“We took turns throughout the night in case you woke up. I’m gonna wake your mum. She’s worried sick. She only just fell asleep about an hour ago.”

“No, let her sleep. I’m still tired and want to go back to sleep.”

“I gotta. We promised if she fell asleep and you woke up we’d wake her so she will know you’re not dead if she wakes and you’re back asleep.”

I laugh, that’s so my mum. But oh! Laughing hurts. I gasps, reaching for my side, immediately stopping laughing.

“You okay?” Mikey asks.

“Yeah, laughing just hurts.” I croaked.

Mikey smiles and gently shakes my mum in the lounge chair a few feet away.

“Huh? What? Michael? Is everything alright? Is Ashton okay!?”

“Relax, he’s fine. But he’s woken up. He’s still tired and quite groggy.”

“He’s awake!?” mum asks jumping up. Mikey nods and she runs over to me.

“Muffin… hey baby, how’re you feeling?” She asked, stroking my cheek.

“Hmm…” I blink a few times, everything was getting fuzzy again, “Hurts…” I say.

“The doctor said it would hurt when you woke up and for a few days after. They said they got to it just in time baby. Dr. Andrews, the one who did the operation, said that another 30 minutes to an hour and it probably would have ruptured! How long were you feeling ill sweetie?”

“About two days… I’m sleepy mummy…”

“Okay baby, get some sleep. We’ll all be here when you wake up, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too, mummy.” I mumble, closing my eyes.

I wake up sometime later, its daylight out this time.

“Mum?” I ask, coughing.

“Hey loser.” I hear a voice call. I turn my head a bit and smile over at Calum.

“Hey jackass.” I say laughing, soon remembering that it’s a no-no.

“You okay? How’re you feeling?”

“It just hurts to laugh…”

“How’re you feeling? You’ve been asleep most of the day.”

“It still hurts but not as bad. What time is it?”

“Around 2 pm. You mum, siblings, and the other two idiots we call friends are down getting something to eat. They should be back soon.”

“Kay… how’s Harry and Lauren? Last look I got at them they were crying and shaking. I feel terrible about putting all of you through this…”

“They’re okay now, your mum explained to them what was going on soon after you were taken in for surgery. And don’t be sorry, you can’t help getting ill.”

A little while later the rest of my crew walks in.

“Hey!” I say with a small smile.

“ASHTON!” my siblings yell, running over.

“BE CAREFUL! He’s still very sore!” mum called after them. I laugh.

“Are you okay?” Harry said, frowning, eyes gleaming with hope and fear.

“Yeah, I am now big guy. I was pretty ill there for a while, but I’m doin better now. Sore, yes, but a lot better.”

“Good. You scared me.”

“I’m sorry buddy.” I say hugging him gently, kissing his head.

“Hey there! Glad to see you awake, Ashton!” Dr. Andrews said, “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore. Stiff and sore.”

“That’s normal. We’re gonna keep you here for two more days, just to make sure no complications or anything arises from the operation. When you get home you’re going to need to lie around the house for a week or so and just rest, okay? No heavy lifting, no chores, really just lying around, okay?”

“I can do that.” I said with a smile, trying not to laugh.

“I’m gonna take a look at your incision to make sure it’s doing okay, alright. It’ll probably hurt a bit. There’s still a good bit of swelling so we leave it open and stuff it with gauze, put steri-strips to keep it closed and a big bandage over it. You’ll need someone to help you change the dressing every day for the next week. Then you’ll need to go to the doctor to get stitched properly, okay?”

I nod, taking a shaky breath.

Dr. Andrews pulls the large bandage off very gently and works the little bandage strips off.

“Okay, this is where it’s gonna hurt. Deep breath, okay?”

I take a deep breath, preparing myself. Dr. Andrews begins pulling the gauze out of me. I gasp and grab the closest thing next to me. It just happens to be Luke’s hand. He smiles, squeezing my hang reassuringly. Dr. Andrews does something to the incision and I groan, gripping Luke’s hand tighter.

“I’m just cleaning it out, Ashton, almost done. You’re doing great!” Dr. Andrews said. A few seconds later he’s done and I feel him putting new gauze in and re-patching me. Dr. Andrews smiles and tells me to get some rest.

I nod and lie back on the bed. My mum smiles tiredly at me.

“Go home mum. Take the kids. Go get a decent meal and some sleep. The lads can stay with me. We’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure Muffin?” she asked me.

“I’m sure mum. Go.”

She smiles, kissing my head before leaving.

I spend the next two days in the hospital, dealing with heavy antibiotics, a worried mother who called every few hours, never ending soreness, and just being fed up with being there. I wanted to go home!

Finally, after two days, mum comes to pick me up. She takes me home to where the pull-out sofa was set up in front of the TV.

“I didn’t want you to have to go up and down stairs. I got this set up for you love. Fresh sheets, your comforter, your stuffed dog, your XBOX, your pillows, and I can bring anything else you want down.”

“Aw mum! You didn’t have to do this for me!” I said with a smile.

“Course I did. You’re my baby.”

I smile and kiss her cheek with a yawn.

“Go lie down babe. Get some rest. I’ll have supper ready when you wake up.”

“Okay.” I said with a yawn, goes to the bed and lying down gently. I was still pretty sore. Mum comes over and pulls the blankets over me, pushing my curls from my face, smiling, and kisses my forehead.

“Sleep well baby. Love you.” She said.

“Thanks mummy. Love you more.” I say, hugging my stuffed dog and closes my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I wake several hours later to a warm body snuggled up against mine. I shift and snuggle closer to the body. I could tell by the size and smell of the body that it was my Lukey.

“Luke? What are you doing?” I asked.

“Go back to sleep Ash. I gotcha.” He replied.

“I’m awake and have to wee.”

“Let me help you up then.”

“Kay…” I say sitting up with his help, “So what’re you doin here? Not that I mind…”

“I just stopped by to see how you were doing. Your mum said you were asleep but told me to stay. So I cuddled up to you so you’d be in my arms when you woke up. I know how much you love to cuddle and wake up in someone’s arms when you’re feeling poorly, yeah?”

“You’re too good to me Lukey.” I say with a smile. I loved this boy, so, so much.

“Nah, just doing what any of us would do for one another.” Luke said, kissing my cheek as he pulled me up gently. I stand, letting the dizziness pass and Luke helps me into the bathroom. I go wee then wash my hands and face before going back to the couch. We cuddle up for a while more. Luke ends up staying the night and the other lads come and spend a few hours with us.

 

The next morning, I wake in Luke’s arms and smiles.

“Morning.” I say, smiling.

“Morning Ash.” He replies, “How’re you feeling?”

“Okay. Hey Lukey? Can I talk to you?”

“Always Ashy. What’s up?”

“I love you.”

“Aw! I love you too Ashton.”

“No... Luke…” I say sitting up, “I like… I love- LOVE you. More than a brother, more than a friend…” I say biting my lip. It was about time I told him how I felt.

“Oh Ashton…” Luke said with a smile.

“Shit… You don’t feel the same way do you? I’m SO sorry Luke. I hope this doesn’t-” I don’t finish my sentence.

Luke kisses me softly, cupping my face with his soft hands. We pull apart and he smiles.

“Love you more. Have for a long while now babe.”

I smile, snuggling into him.

“So, what does this make us?” I ask, “Extra best friends?” Luke giggles at that.

“How about proper boyfriends?” he suggests.

“Sounds good.” I reply. We cuddle up and get a few more hours of sleep. When I wake again there’s talking in the kitchen. I slowly stand up and make my way over to the doorway, smiling as mum, Luke, Lauren, and Harry chat.

“Hey.” I say with a small yawn.

“ASH!” Harry said, running towards me.

“Harry! Don’t you dare! Your brother is still very sore and needs to be careful. I swear on my mother’s grave if you hurt him…” mum says. Harry freezes and very gently hugs me on the left side.

I hug him back and laugh.

“Love you little dude.” I say.

“Love you too Ash!” he says.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” mum asked.

“Alright,” I say with a small smile, “I’m a bit sore still. Kind of hungry too…”

“Go sit on the sofa love, I’ll bring you something to eat. What do you want?”

“Anything really.” I say, taking Luke’s hand with a smile. He leans down, kissing me softly. I giggle, yes I giggled, get over it.

“Let’s go relax and watch TV.” Luke said, pulling me towards the couch. I smile, lying against him on the couch, his arms around me, and a blanket over both of us.

After we eat the other lads come over. We spend the time, watching TV, playing XBOX, and just goofing around as usual.

Over the next few days I slowly get myself together, feeling better.

After about 5 days on the couch, mum comes and wakes me up.

“Huh?” I say opening my eyes.

“Hey baby.” Mum said.

“Hey mummy.” I say with a yawn.

“Morning bug. We have to get you to your follow up appointment, okay? Luke’s on his way over. He’s picking Calum and Michael up on his way. Then we’ll go. Do you still need help getting dressed honey?” she asks.

I sit up and wince. I was still… not sore to say… but stiff- like my whole right side.

“Y-yeah please…” I said.

“Okay love, what do you want to wear?”

“Just sweatpants and a t-shirt. I feel exhausted this morning…” I say. Mum smiled, kissing my cheek.

She goes upstairs and gets my clothes, coming down and gently helping me dress just like I was a little boy again. We eat breakfast and just then, the lads walk in.

“ASHTON!” Mikey yelled.

“Oi, lower the volume, Mikes.” I say, I had a bit of a headache this morning.

“Morning love.” Luke said kissing me softly.

“Hi babe.” I smile, kissing him back.

“I’m still not use to that….” Calum said. I gave him the finger.

“Okay lads, in the car, let’s go.” Mum said. We climb in and we’re off to the doctors, again.

When we get there, mum fills out some paperwork and I nod off against Luke.

“Ash…. Ashton….” I vaguely hear off in the distance.

“Ashton…. Babe wake up….” I slowly open my eyes and see Luke smiling down at me.

“Hi.” I say.

“Hey sleepyhead. C’mon, it’s time to go back.”

“M’kay.” I said and he helps me to stand.

We go back with the nurse, followed by my mum and the lads.

“Hey Ashton.” I’m Dr. Hart, “I’m gonna do your follow up, okay?”

“Okay.” I said with a yawn.

“Climb on up here and I’ll take a quick look at ya, okay? We’re gonna get you properly stitched up today, alright?”

I nod and climb up on the table with a hand from Luke and my mum. Luke smiles, and holds my hand, mum is up by my head, the lads down at my feet. I felt like a little kid. Not only because I was scared, but because I was surrounded like I was too young to look out for myself.

“Okay so I’m going to start by taking the bandages off and checking the incision out to be sure that there is no infection starting, okay? Then I’m gonna clean it out really well then stitch you up, okay?” The doctor said, putting on some light blue surgical gloves.

I gulp and nod.

“He hates needles…” Mikey said.

“Well that’s a bit problematic. We’ll be quick then, okay?”

I nod and look at Luke.

“You’ll be fine babe.” He said.

“Luke’s right, baby. You’re gonna be perfectly fine. We’re all here.” Mum said.

The doctor gently takes the bandages off and presses around the incision.

“1-10 Ashton, how bad does that hurt?” he asked.

“Um… 5 or 6? I don’t know? Like its fine until you push on it.”

The doctor smiled.

He then, as gently as he can, pokes his fingers into the incision. I tense up and let out an indignant cry. It hurt!

“You’re okay. Just breathe baby.” Mum said, pushing my curls from my face. I swear it felt like that first night in the Emergency Room.

The doctor nods and goes, grabbing something from the cupboard in the room.

“I’m going to clean it out. It’s going to feel really, really strange, okay?” The doctor said with a smile as he got a water hose and suction thing like at the dentist. I shake my head and close to my eyes. I just didn’t want to think about what’s going on.

I feel something… I can’t even describe it, but I assume it’s the doctor cleaning it out one more time. I feel someone pat my arm and I open my eyes. Mum.

“He’s done baby. You’re okay. The lads went outside. I could tell you were getting freaked out. It’s gonna be okay.” Mum said smiling.

“Lukey?” I ask, I at least wanted him here.

“He’s outside too. He was getting upset seeing you so scared and in pain. He said he’ll come back in when you’re finished, okay?”

I nod and wipe my eyes, yes I was starting to cry.

“Okay Ashton, I’m going to start stitching you up now, okay? I’m going to numb you twice so you won’t feel much, okay? First I’ll use a numbing cream then I’ll numb you up with a needle, okay? Then I’ll start stitching. If you feel any pain, let me know okay?”

“Okay.” I say, taking a shaky breath. I don’t know why I’m so scared of needles, I just am, always have been.

The doctor rubs a very cold substance around the incision on my belly. I shiver and mum smiles, rubbing my shoulder. After a moment the doctor speaks up.

“Okay, you’re going to feel a pinch, okay? I’m going to numb you with the needle now, okay?”

I nod, closing my eyes. I feel that pinch and I jump a little.

“Stay still, Ashton.” The doctor said.

I feel another pinch, I bit my lip. Another pinch, I let out a small cry. Mum plays with my hair, talking very softly to me.

After a few moments I feel a very sharp pinch and tug.

“O-OW!” I cry out, eyes flying open.

The doctor looks up at me.

“Ashton? Are you alright?”

“THAT HURTS!” I say, crying now, I don’t care if I looked like a little kid.

“It’s strange that the numbing isn’t working…. Some people it just has no effect on. Unfortunately I think you’re one of those people.”

“Mummy… it hurts.” I say, sniffling.

“I know baby. You’re gonna be fine.” She said.

“Ashton, I’m just going to dive in and stitch you up, okay? It’s not going to be pleasant, but we’ll be quick as we can, okay?”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to go to that little happy place in your head that you invent as a child.

I feel the pinch, the tug, the pull. I bite down on my lip, trying to ignore it, listening to my mum- reminding me to breathe. After what seemed like an hour, the doctor puts a band aid over it.

“You’re done Ashton. You’re free to go home, just take it easy until you feel strong enough to go back to everyday life. And I’m sorry to say but no drumming or running around for at least another week. You have to let the stitches heal. They’re dissolving stitches, which means you won’t have to come back to have them taken out. You’re free to go.” Dr. Hart said, smiling.

“Thank you.” Mum said, shaking his hand.

I sniffle, still lying on the table. Mum helps me to slowly sit up and hugs me.

“You did so well Muffin.” She said, rubbing my back.

“It hurt.” I replied.

“I know, but you were so brave. I know how much you hate needles. Let’s go home. We can order pizza for you and the lads, yeah? Do you want them to spend the night?”

I nod, still snuggling into her. She helps me down and we walk out to the lads. I had a hand over my side, it was still hurting from the stitches.

“Ash!” the lads called, running over.

“How’re you feeling love?” Luke asked, kissing me.

“Hurts.” I replied.

“Let’s go home boys. We’ll order pizza and you four can hang out. Feel free to stay the night.” Mum said, leading us to the car.

We get home and we play poker for a while before I fall asleep.

I slowly get back to my normal self over the next few weeks. After a very long road to recovery, it’s our first gig since I got ill.

We run onto the stage and wave to the screaming fans. It felt good to be back!

“HELLO SYDNEY!” Luke calls. The fans go crazy.

“We wanted to thank you all for your love and support over these past few crazy weeks!” Mikey said with a smile.

“By the way, ASHTON RETURNS!” Calum yelled and I stood up waving.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m here! But seriously thank you guys so much for all of the love and support and kindness over the past few weeks. It was a very rough few weeks, but with the lads, my mum, and you all, I made it through- minus one organ. I love you all!”

“NOW! WHO’S READY TO PARTY?!” Mikey screamed.

Everyone went wild as we drove into She’s so Perfect.

 


End file.
